Escape Michael!
by WK Forever
Summary: Due to the horror game Escape the Ayuwoki, Chris and Martin are after to save five girls plus one. Will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty amazing, it was raining this spooky night when the brothers were asked by the government to do their very first adventure as ghost hunters. Of course, the girls and Jimmy were not up to it, but the salary was five times than the animal studies they were doing. Chris and Martin agreed, only to certain limits: If it gets too extreme, they will quit; If the studies of further ghosts gets too hard to control, they will leave the minute they see the network; and finally, if it tends to hurt Martin's little one, Martin agreed to quit right on the bat.

Chris wasn't too thrill for the third concern, but he was mainly scared about the studies of ghosts overpowering the studies of animals and keeping them from going extinct. But a day after accepting the quest as well as the first pay's salary even before doing their first hunt, the government sent in a first quest...

Aviva printed out the paperwork. She was shaking as she gave it to Chris that morning, "There... You have it. Your first ghost."

Chris looked at the paperwork. It was a ghost that was in a dangerous mansion. This is what the letter read,

"Dear Wild Kratts,

We have got reports coming in of young ladies disappearing overnights. One night, a lady came running in telling us about some ghost who kidnapped her. She mentioned that their were other women in the mansion. The monster was a human being, thin and straight. It stands up when it tries to get a good look. It crawls to catch its victims faster. Its face was scary and its teeth were straight and sharped as knives.

The ghost is commonly known as Michael. When he captures his victims, it chews the flesh off the neck. If you get captured too many times, you will die. If you are up for this first challenge and save five ladies from the secret chambers of Michael's mansion, give us the word and we'll send in the address.

Please reply within two hours upon receiving this letter.

Signed,

Governor of the state of Alabama."

Chris looked up, face white as snow. He said, "Well, this is good-bye, I guess. This guy is crazy enough..."

"Chris... There's more on the back side," Continued Aviva, with the scare look in her eyes.

Chris turned the letter over and saw the remaining P.S., "Also, once the five ladies are safe. You must catch Michael and lock him in the cage we will give to you. Please, reply within two hours, before another lady is captured."

Chris looked at Aviva and said, "Well, I have to. You are Laura's sister, you go and get Martin."

"No way," She frowned, "You are Martin's brother. You go get him."

"I'm not going in Martin's bedroom."

"Well, I'm not doing the same either."

"What's going on?"

Chris turned, realized to see Martin. He had a towel in his hands and was wiping his hair. Chris said, "We have our first ghost, yet kidnapper. I have already sent my reply."

"Okay. Let me see the letter."

"No. We only have - minutes, Martin," He knew Martin would regret the letter. Martin shrugged and answered, "Okay. I have my reply as well. Aviva send it in, I approve. Now can I see the letter."

Once Aviva pressed enter on her keyboard, Chris handed the letter to Martin, "You'll regret this."

Martin read the same letter and looked up angrily, "Why didn't you tell me that he could kill us?!"

"Because you accepted the job because of the salary!"

"It was because I have a son to take care of!"

Chris frowned, "Okay..."

Aviva said, "We got the location. I'm sending it to Jimmy once we get the transport of the cage."

Martin face palmed himself, "I am so going to kill you, Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes. Seconds later, the cage was telaported to the Tortuga. It was made of heavy steel. Chris examined it with curious thinking, wondering if the contract was now something to rip into pieces.

Then, the screen showed a cartoon ghost emblem. The gang knew that the governor was calling in to give them more information about Michael. Perhaps, a photo of this crazy ghost.

Sure enough, it was the governor. He had on a straight face, with sober eyes, firm lips, and a punched nose. His face was full of wrinkles like he hadn't had enough of the troubles of his home state. His hands were big, and crossed together. His suit was dark blue, with a white shirt underneath and a fancy light blue tie. His hair was brushed back with some strokes here and there... Well, enough of the governor, let's get back to the story.

"Wild Kratts. I am so pleased to hear you have accepted Alabama's request to stop Michael. As you know through the letter, he is fierce. But one of our ladies, like I said, have gotten close enough without being killed, and snapped photos of him with her phone. She was able to keep the phone and escape in time and came running to us. We asked her recently by a camcorder recording her, showing her scars from Michael, if she could describe him to us. I will show the pictures at the end of this record."

Chris answered, "Okay."

The man nodded and the scene changed to a white room with a beautiful young girl, seventeen years old. Her hair was blonde and loose. She had a white face with scars of red and bruises all around her neck collar. She was still scared, but she managed to speak into the camera.

"Michael... kidnapped me one night when my parents weren't home. My step mom was at some bar drinking and my dad was... was at work... I saw Michael out on the yard acting like a dog. Literally... running on all fours. Uh, he managed to come into the house while I was in bed trying to sleep. Well, that I... I saw his face... He scared me and I fainted...

"I woke up in this dark room. I was able to leave the room and explore where... where I was. Then, I heard him. It sounded like that whenever he was near, a sound of... I don't know... But his laugh was static-like. Oh, the music... when he comes, is like... a swing that needs oil..."

Martin smiled, "Neat. Michael needs oil."

Chris shushed Martin as the girl continued, "He caught me. But I learned if I hide and turn out a light where I was, he won't see me, but you can see him. His eyes were red. I snapped photos when he was this close to me. We got face to face once... I snapped a photo... But I looked as a statue to him. He ran off. The best thing to do is to hide under tables and behind boxes."

The video ended there. The governer came back on, "There you have it. We asked the young lady if we could have her phone for investigations and if we could print the photos. We have them right here. I am now sending them to you by screen as well as print."

The video turned off, revealing Michael. Chris stopped dead cold as the photos of the creepy guy came out of the printer in front of him. Martin stared at the red beady eye creepy man and gulped, making Chris wonder if he now was regretting the salary and the job.

Finally, Martin said, "If we can stop Zachbots and Zach from taking the creatures, we can stop this man! If we can destroy manikins as well, so can we catch him."

Chris gulped, it was very loud, even Aviva heard his gulp, "Are you sure, bro? He can attack us. That would mean that we have to split up. We have to do it today. We can't tomorrow because of the lives of women."

Aviva said, "I better shop for bandages for Bleed-Stop powders."

Chris said, "I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Jimmy drove to the location. The gang dragged the cage to the front door. Chris stopped, "Listen!"

The sound like music and a un-oiled swing sounded. Chris looked white-paled Aviva. He quickly said, "Koki, get Aviva back into the Tortuga. You and Jimmy keep an eye out for any girls coming out. Once you see the cage with Michael, we lock and go."

Koki nodded and took Aviva back into the Tortuga. Chris turned to Martin, "Well, proud father. Ready to kill yourself in there?"

"I'm not afraid of a dude, bro. He's a ghost. we can handle him."

Chris dug his hand into his pockets and pulled out ten packets of bleed-stop powders in each hand. He said, "I'm loaded with medicine if he cuts me open."

Martin said, "We'll be fine."

"Did you get your twenty packets?"

"I only got five, we'll be fine."

Chris thought quickly. Martin has to be making a mistake. He stepped in and locked the cage into the front door. Very quietly and sudden, he opened the window. He took out a white cloth and tied it at the sill.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't want a girl falling into the cage. So with the cloth here, I can tell them to run to the front door and climb out of the window with the white cloth. We will tell why as quick as we can."

"Whoa! This place is a mess."

Chris said, "Okay, we need to listen for music-like-swing-with-no-oil... Is there a name for that?"

Martin smiled, "Squeaky."

Chris rolled his eyes, "This isn't funny."

"Uh, squeaky."

"Martin, stop!"

"No, I mean it."

The brothers looked and saw a table. They ran under the table and the squeaky got louder. The brothers heard the evil laugh singing with squeaky. Then, they saw legs running to them and stood at the edge of the table. Chris and Martin held their breath, as Michael got down and looked under the table, his red beaming eyes looking into the darkness, then, he ran away.

Chris turned on the creature pod, "Whew! I thought we were going to get first strike there... Okay, we're in..."

"Bro, we need to separate."

"Okay. But keep your pod on. Take some of my packets, he knows we're here... Squeaky!"

Aviva said, "Guys?"

"Shush!" Chris turned the pod off as Michael came running by. Martin chuckled, "The girl forgot to mention, he walks like a spider on all fours."

"Okay, let's move..."

The brothers separated. Both of them put on ear plugs, connected wirelessly to their creature pods and went up the stairs. Chris touched the plug and immediately he heard Aviva's voice, "What's going on?"

"We're separated. I have to be quiet to hear squeaky..."

"What the heck is squeaky?"

"That's a name we made... Oh, no..." Chris hid behind a pile of boxes. He hear the laughing singing. He held his breath holding Michael would go away... Chris opened his eyes, the music was still sounding. Aviva was getting concerned why he was answering. He whispered, "He's right behind me..."

Aviva gasped in scare, "Can you move?"

Chris went on all fours. But suddenly, an attack! Michael attacked Chris with his sharp knive teeth! Aviva reactted, "Chris! Chris! Are you there?!"

Martin came on air, "What happened? Chris' plug went static on me."

"Chris got attacked by Michael. You have to find him..."

Chris woke up, bleeding. He felt the blood and painfully reached for one of the packets in his pocket. He clusmily ripped one of the packets and sprinkled some on his hand and covered the wound with his bloody hand. He was panting hard, one blow and he was near death.

"Where am I? Gang? Gang, can you hear me?" he tapped on his ear, but feeling no ear plug, he lost connection with the gang wirelessly. He reached for his creature pod and tried to call the gang, "Tortuga... please come in."

Aviva saw Chris' creature pod button lighting up. She quickly pressed it, "Chris? Chris?"

"I'm here... I got biten down. I am so out of energy... He got me good."

"CK... If you can't go on, come back."

"I don't even know where I am to begin with... I lost the ear piece. It could be where he attacked me."

"Chris, relax. Your breathing level is high. Your blood pressure monitor is super sky high."

Chris took a few deep breaths, "It's the pain... I thought I heard him... Martin..."

"Chris?"

"I'm okay. Where's Martin?"

Aviva scanned the map, "You are still in the house... it looks like you're still on the second floor. Not too far from where you were attacked."

"Where's Martin?"

"He's roaming still, slowly, but roaming."

Chris sat up, but fell back, "I'm too weak..."

"Chris, do you want us to come get... Koki?"

Koki turned, "What?"

"Did Jimmy put the Tortuga to lockdown?"

"Yes, why?"

Chris' eyes widened, "Michael... I heard it from the creature pod... Shut off all lights and hide!"

Aviva was terrified. She shut the computers off and Koki shut the lights off. They jumped to their hammocks and Jimmy hid behind Aviva's desk for support. The door opened and the crawlling Michael came in. He looked around and stood up. Aviva gripped her blankets in scare, hoping he would not see her.

Suddenly, she remembered why she had a sleeping bag on the floor, her hammock had a rip in the center... She gasped as she hear a slight tear.

Michael turned over to see what he heard. Aviva held on for dear life, knowing that if he doesn't move now, she would be a goner... The hammock began to tear more. Koki was on the other side of the Tortuga watching the man creep around. Jimmy wasnt paying attention, he kept to himself.

Laura and her baby were in the other room which was locked. If only she could tell if Michael was gone. She kept her ear on the door with her sleeping son in the other room. She listened for hope... Then, her fear leveled. She heard a feminine scream, Aviva's scream! Than all was quiet.

Martin came on Laura's creature pod, "What happened?! We heard a scream!"

"I think Michael took Aviva!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was able to roam the house without Michael hurting him. He hid in several places, thinking he heard the creepy guy. But down the nearby hall, he heard a door sham and Michael came by with his singing laughter and his squeaky song. He looked over the place, with Chris cooling his fear. Finally he disappeared over in the farest hall. Chris stood up and quickly, but slowly walked to the room. He heard crying in one door. He looked left and right for a hiding place. He had found a crowbar while he explored the room he stood up from. He found a pile of boxes on his right and quickly said, "I'm coming... You're going home."

"Who is it?"

"...A friend. I'm okay. Stay away from the door, " Then, with a powerful throw of his arm, one smack on the door made the crowbar sit in place, "Okay! I have to hide, he's coming!" Then he jumped to the boxes and hid, hoping he would not see him. Michael came running by. Chris thought that he saw the crowbar on the door. He didn't care much, and ran away. Chris ran back and shoved his hand into the open door and fought with the knob. Finally, he was able to open the door. He shut himself in the room as Michael came over.

There stood before him a sixteen year old girl. She had her teddy bear in her arms, still wearing her nightgown, which was now bloody. Chris stood up and waved his hand for her to come to him, "It's okay. I'm here to save you. You're going back to your parents."

The little girl ran into Chris' arms and he hugged the sobbing girl. He said, "Now you have to listen to me. You must stop crying. You will be okay. I will be taking you to the front door. But there's a cage for Michael. I will help you up and over the window. Okay?"

The girl nodded, "Then I run?"

"No, there's a turtle, a big one, outside. There are my friends, they will take you in and wash you and bandage you. I have four other ladies to save. If Michael catches me, run to the front door, exit through the window to the Tortuga. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Follow me. Don't make a sound."

Once out of the bedroom, Chris, hand-in-hand, with the young girl rushed to the main room and hid behind the chairs and table. Sure enough Michael came by. He looked into the cubby hole. Chris squeezed the girl's hand not to make a sound. Then, Michael ran off. Chris stood up, "You're doing great. Come on."

The girl followed Chris to the stairway. Chris rushed down the stairs and picked up the girl and fished under the table where Micahel again was hot on his trail. The girl started to cry in Chris' shirt, but it was muffled enough that he couldn't hear it. Once Michael ran up the stairs, he watched the man disappear around the corner. He picked up the girl and went to the window, "There! The Tortuga! Go!"

The girl ran with her little barefeet to the Tortuga. Koki opened the Tortuga to receive the girl. She came running over, Chris said, "What now? I got to hide!"

"Michael got Aviva..."

"What? How the heck?"

"Her hammock ripped."

Chris frowned, "Laura was supposed to fix it."

"But she has that baby you know."

"I know. Okay, I got to hide. I'll find her... Where's Martin?"

"We lost him."

"What?! I got to go!"

Chris hid back under the table. Michael wasn't in sight. He ran up the stairs with the sound of music filling in his ears. Chris hid behind a vase where Michael just ran by without stopping. Chris looked up and saw a third floor, "Now where's the stairs to there?"

Chris came out of his cubby hole and ran down the opposite hallway. He heard a familiar cry. He knew it was Aviva. He turned the knob, hearing Michael and threw himself in and shut the door. Martin and Aviva were in the room. They both were bloody. Martin cried, "CHRIS! I found a girl... She's here."

Chris said, "How did you not tell us you got caught?"

"We ran head first into each other."

"Oh, Martin..."

Aviva stood up. She held her hand in place on her neck. Chris came over and picked up the girl... She was only a little girl, like six year old. She kept crying, "I want my mommy!"

Chris shushed the girl, "Martin, you take her. We got three more women. I got a seventeen year old already. You take Aviva and this girl to the Tortuga."

Martin stood up, "Okay. But she's crying..."

"It's easy, watch," Chris smiled, "Hey, you'll go back to your mommy very soon. But first, you need to stop crying until you are safe. Can you stop crying for a little bit until Miss Aviva has you safe outside this scary house?"

"Will I have mommy?"

"Mommy is terribly worried about you. But you will go home soon. Miss Aviva will wash you and bandage you. But you have to stop crying or else that guy is going to catch you."

The little girl stopped crying, she didn't want that to happen. Aviva took the girl in her arms. Martin said, "Man, you're great with kids, not bad for someone who's still a bachelor."

"Well, go! He's coming! I'll distract him."

"Chris, it's dangerous," Said Aviva.

"I know, but it's worth it. Hey, I need that scarf that's in your backpack, Martin. I'll wrap my neck with it so it's harder for him to bite me."

Aviva smiled at the idea. Martin took out the scarf, "Aviva, I need one after this."

"Okay."

Chris wrapped his neck tightly, yet loosely. He stepped out as Michael came towards him and took him down. As the creepy guy ran Chris back, Martin took Aviva and the girl to the Tortuga.

Chris sat up once the monster disappeared. This time, Michael was angry. Chris stumbled to stand up, but fell back. The scarf was tight around his neck. He struggled to get the knot untied. As he pulled and played, the knot got tighter into his neck, finally, he fainted with loss of air...


	4. Chapter 4

"Chris! Wake up!"

Chris jerked up and quickly placed his hand on his neck. He felt his skin, powder, and blood. He looked up to see Martin's pale face in the darkness, "Martin..."

"Are you okay?"

"I can breathe. Thanks for getting that off."

"I had to cut it off your neck it was so tight."

Chris stood up and said, "Thanks... Where's the rest of the captives?"

"Four women are in the Tortuga. We need to find the last girl."

Chris' jaw dropped, "You made progress."

"Well, Michael just disappeared. He hasn't attacked me or the two other girls that I found."

Chris said, "Okay... If I remember correctly, there's a third floor."

"I checked everywhere. The only stairs is leading from this floor downstairs and downstairs has a basement."

"The third set of stairs got to be somewhere, in a hidden wall. But now that I'm active, Michael might come out of his hiding place. If it was so easy catching two girls after he got me, it will be hard to catch the last one."

Martin raised his hands, "When is this night ever going to end?!"

"Soon... It's only three in the morning. I'm dead tired, but we got to move now."

So the brothers left the prison-like bedroom and started to investigate the open doors of previous rooms Martin had looked in. Chris felt his body start to faint slightly. He was super tired. Suddenly he stopped still, "Martin... Listen."

It was the sound of Michael's coming tone. The squeak and the laughing singing and the stomping on the floors. Martin stared at Chris, hoping nothing was wrong, hoping it was their thoughts playing with them. They turned to the door. Chris picked up a crowbar and Martin picked up a heavy plank of wood.

The sound got louder and louder until Michael finally appeared and ran past the open bedroom. Chris and Martin stared at each other in shock. Chris finally said, "Let's follow him."

Martin's jaw dropped, "Are you nuts?"

"I'm serious. Only he knows where the last girl is. He's angrier. The laughing is quicker and eviler. The stomping is quick. The music squeak sounds like its quicker."

"You're right. He does sound different. But why did he attack me?"

"I don't know. But down there, the only room was the room that he pull me in... I think he's angry that I'm out here and probably doesn't realize that we're at his toes."

"If he even has toes. That guy crawls around like a spider. if only his silky suit could spin a web, then he would be super crazy."

Chris lightened up, "The only way for us to find the girl is that we follow him. Then, when he comes I'll distract him."

"No, you have done enough for today."

"Martin, if I do my crawling, it might work that he won't attack me. If he follows me, I can lead him into the cage outside."

Martin pull his hands down, "It's a good idea, but! But! But you cannot. I can't risk you being killed. You are one more bite until death knocks."

Chris dropped the crowbar on the bed. He crouched down and immediately crawlled. He poked his head out of the bedroom and took a deep, but quiet sniff of the air. He could smell Michael's trail... Now why didn't I smelt that before, he thought. He said, "Come on... He's far from here."

"How do you know you're doing the right thing?"

Chris sniffed as he crawled. He was closer to the floor and smelt the painful smell of Michael. Blood and his own body smell. Chris knew how to track a prey far from his reach. He could use the power to get away from the prey.

Martin now had the crowbar. Chris' shoulders bounced as Chris' smells began to get fearful. He smelt and already heard Michael. but the song deafened before he could react. It was a dead end. He said, "There's a room behind these walls."

Martin said, "What makes you think that?"

Chris rubbed up against the wall like a cat. He felt the wall's weakness, then he turned, "Take the wall down."

"But Michael..."

"Take the wall down."

Martin sweated as he rammed the crowbar into the wall. Immediately after three blows the wall fell, revealing an angled stairway. Chris took a look downwards and said, "It leads to the basement. Come on, let's go up."

Martin gulped. Chris knew his thoughts were beginning to race. His heart begun to make his pores sweat. He can hear Michael... talking? He growled as he neared the open doorway. He poked his head over and saw Michael standing on all fours looking away. It appears that he was looking at the radio. Chris growled, feeling his anger built up. He turned, "Martin, you go right... I go left."

Martin, "Love you, bro..."

Chris rolled his eyes and stared at Michael. Martin walked down the hall as Chris watched. But it wasn't long when Martin stepped on a plank that it creaked. Michael instantly turned and began to take off, well Chris hurled upon his prey. With his forceful bark and yelps of revenge, Michael had no choice but to back up.

Chris acted as a hunter dog finding a coon. Michael jumped to the railing and fell from there. Chris was still furious and followed the monster. Michael turned from his retreat and came upon Chris. Chris yelped and turned away. He growled, eyes flaming redder than Michael's, and wheeled in, gripping Michael's skinny arm. Michael screamed out. His eyes turned white. He couldn't fight this mad human. Chris growled, bearing his teeth, showing that he was now the boss. This was his territory, and he claimed it. He stared in the eyes of the shocked ghost.

Martin came over the deck, "I got her, bro!"

Michael looked up. But he was trapped. Chris cornered him in the main room and kept his eyes narrowed on him. Michael had the courage to jump up, but Chris roared like a cat and chased the man to the living area where Martin was!

Michael took the farest stairs, and Chris took the nearest. He drove himself into Michael and yelped away, wheeling himself back into the man. Chris was now wilder than ever. He turned away and danced into the fight again. Michael backed off, and Chris drove in. Chris backed off, and Michael drove in. It was a continuous cycle until... Chris ran head first into the cage with Michael straight behind him.

Once he realized he was trapped with the mad man, Michael shushed up and stared in Chirs' flaming eyes. Chris barked and roared to get the man under control. Martin had to carefully release his brother, who still was eye staring in Michael's, who sat staring at the crazy man. Finally Chris was out, and not over with his fury.

The last girl was found. The Tortuga opened up and the gang came running out, "Did you get Michael?!"

Martin took a deep breath, "Yeah. We got him."

Aviva saw Chris staring with flame redded eyes. She said, "Ck?"

"I'm okay... I just never felt so angry in my life. Just with him planning to attack my brother, who doubted about my wild abilities, I just hurled in and attacked him. Boy, you should have seen the look on that face!"

Martin smiled, "Hey, we got the girls. We got Michael. Let's get out of here."

Aviva said, "We'll lock Michael in the garage. Everyone stays with us," Aviva pulled out her remote and a robot arm came out of the Tortuga's shell. It curved around to reach the cage. As Aviva bidded through the remote, the cage was safety in the Tortuga with having to drag it.

Minutes later, the Tortuga was flying back to Alabama's state house. Chris was asleep on his sleeping bag and occasionally was kicking his legs. Martin said as he sipped water from a glass, "I hope he won't wake up, thinking it all was a dream."

Aviva knelt down and carefully wrapped a wet rag around Chris' neck to cleanse the wounds. Chris didn't care, he was much too tired and asleep to even know she was helping him. Aviva scanned the wounds and said, "Chris is going to have scars after all this heals."

Laura held her son close and said, "Martin, are you sure you will still go and hunt ghosts?"

"Oh, Laura... Trust me. Tonight was just the beginning, the next one will be great as well."

Aviva tied a dry bandage around Chris' neck and said, "Okay. That should do it. Chris has to be get healed from his wounds before you guys do another quest, you hear?"

Martin smiled, "He'll do fine."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "I hope next time he will be more careful," With the gang paying special attention to the girls, and Martin adoring his baby, Aviva quickly planted a kiss on Chris' forehead and brushed a few strands out of the way, "You have to promise me if you'll do okay."

Chris mumbled in his sleep as if he heard her. Aviva took it as a yes and quickly reacted to her normal state. She hated to see Chris die before his time all because he was a special child and man wherever he becomes part of a family or friends' group.

The sun rose as the Tortuga slowly drove into the city. Jimmy landed the Tortuga nice and easy, fearing the loud thud will wake Michael and make him crazy again. Chris was able to wake up, but had a dream which kept him from doing so. But the thud was so quiet, the Tortuga shifted as it landed, making Chris jerked his eyes awake.

Martin said, "Rise and shine, little bro!"

Chris stared at Martin, "Was it me or did we just... *yawns* kill... a... wild ghost cat..."

Martin snorted and burst out laughing, "No way close! You silly little brother of mine!"

Chris sat up, and rub his eyes. Aviva came over and said, "How does your neck feel?"

"Numb..."

"That's the medicine. You'll do fine. Martin, I have to do yours."

"I'm fine!"

"Martin-"

Martin answered, "Okay... Okay."

An hour later, the gang went to the state house with the girls. The governor was excited to see the girls safe and sound. The parents came immediately and retrieved their daughters. After the reunion, the governor asked, "Where's Michael?"

Aviva pulled out her remote. A robot arm came into the building with the cage, with Michael sitting in it. When he saw Chris, he felt scared of him.

The governor said, "Thank you so much. We have have Michael over to the scientists to do experiments on him. When they have him settled, they will call you in with another report. He will be in Quebec, Canada."

Koki said, "But the brothers got slashed."

"I have heard that the next quest isn't so hard. They will do great."

Months later, the gang received a calling from Quebec. A group of scientists brought them into the lab and showed them Michael's cell. He was sitting on a chair. The gang looked at him and listened for the scientists' reports.

Finally, a bigger scientist came out of his office. In his hand was a vanilla folder. He gave the contents to Aviva, "This will be the next quest. He is dangerous when he's up close. But if you can shoot him down and stall him, he as well will be experimented."

Aviva opened the folder and saw pictures of a skully creature. She looked at the paperwork and read the following, "The Rake. A dangerous creature who is known to kill hunters up close. Just a few slaps and the hunter is down. The hunter must have a reliable gun and must shoot him to when he is stalling, he must be caged immediately and brought here..."

Chris said, "Weapons?"

"The weapons will be granted to you in the morning with instructions and directions. You must know for the fact that the Rake will hurt anyone that he intends to touch. If he is chasing you, he will not hurt these young ladies or your brother. He will try to get you."

Martin said, "Cool..."

"But..."

Martin shushed up quick.

"But, you can't bring the ship into danger. We will supply you with a camper with weapons, bullets, cameras, and PCs for the cameras. The camper will also have traps with meat and of course, a snack for you as well. You can only catch him at night, so you have twelve hours to catch him dead."

Chris answered, "Okay? The cage?"

"We will give you a truck. In the bed, we will put a cage where the Rake will be locked in. Once the cage is locked with five locks, you are free to go. To come here."

Martin smiled, "Where is he?"

"Far from Quebec. He's south from us. He's in the Yellowstone National Park on the abandoned lot of forest. It has been displayed for trespassing, but they talked to us about your bravery and if you you could catch him."

The brothers looked at each other. Their eyes read fear and terror. But they nodded and went into the Tortuga for a day's rest for the night was coming.


End file.
